Mysterion OUT!
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: For Eric. Cartman. Must. Bottom. -Mysterion is caught in an interview, and is prompted to pick a teammate that he finds attractive. Does his response actually draw on him a new realization for someone none other than The Coon? And how is The Coon going to handle the comment? Slight Non/Con. Violence, bondage, cussing, Cartman/Kenny and Mysterion/The Coon.


**Title:** Mysterion OUT!

**Chapter:** Oneshot

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Mysterion X The Coon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this story, the picture that this fic was created mostly from, or do I make a profit from said fic/fic characters and/or the spoken of picture. I do not own these items, they belong to other people. I may have played a part in some of the plot, but other than that, the requested story has been created for . .

**Summary:** For Eric. Cartman. Must. Bottom. -Mysterion is caught in an interview, and is prompted to pick a teammate that he finds attractive. Does his response actually draw on him a new realization for someone none other than The Coon? And how is The Coon going to handle the comment? Slight Non/Con. Violence, bondage, cussing, Cartman/Kenny and Mysterion/The Coon. (Fic is based on the Mystoon pairing.) Male to Male contact.

**Warning:** See above summary. Male to Male contact. Kenny and Cartman along with The Coon and Mysterion. Cussing, violence, bad things, sex, maybe slight non/con. Nipple play and bondage.

**Request:** Brought on by Eric. Cartman. Must. Bottom. , which in turn is devoted to a picture that brought on the plot. The creation of this story was made for…

* * *

Created For: Eric. Cartman. Must. Bottom. Hope you Enjoy.

It had been a long night, and even now, as the early rays of morning sun were beginning to pop into the air, the tiresome threads of sleep deprivation was wearying down on the young teens of the superhero group known as The Coon and Friends. CAF had just finished a clean-up of a gas spill; Mint Berry Crunch and The Human Kite were handling the situation of panicking people when Mysterion noticed the dark blue uniform of a reporter. The older man was waving his arms about, as if trying hard to get Mysterion's attention. A camera man was quickly following after, his tongue lolling out, and a roll of fat sinking out of his undershirt. Mysterion cringed slightly. It only reminded him of a fat villain they had recently gone up against.

The teen turned towards him, feeling slightly in awe of how early the reporters had managed to crawl onto the scene. 'Leeches…' He thought, but smiled when he realized that this would allow him more face time with his devoted audience members. Not to mention the fact that Cartman was more than likely sitting back at home eating his current argument away about trying to get a new 'battle plan' going among the group. The much fatter boy had no idea how to lead a group of his peers, and Mysterion was damn tired of listening to The Coon's babblings of power.

"Mysterion! Mysterion! Please, just a moment of your time! I just want a moment of your precious time!" The man was saying, and his gasped tone made the corners of Mysterion's mouth twitch into a grin.

"What is it? I'm a busy man, and I have lives to save." Mysterion's heavy tone was nearly overwhelming, but his eyes were alight with enthusiasm.

"How are your grades in school? Do you attend school Mysterion? Does everyone in your superhero group participate in-"

"What kind of questions are those?" Mysterion asked, interrupting. He thought that he would be allotted good questions, ones that would actually make him look more powerful. He bit the inside of his tongue when he saw the blush cross over the man's face. In seconds, the old guy was pulling from his pocket a napkin.

"These were voted the most popular and important questions our viewers wanted to know about! We get paid a lot of money for answering them, and we love when we have happy viewers!" The man shouted, a small worried frown coming across his face. Mysterion could see the silent beg the man was trying to impose on him.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Mysterion sighed, "Fine, fine. I get good grades, B's and C's. The other group members are very diverse. Two of our group members get A's constantly, but the rest are near my range I believe. There is one member who mostly gets D's…But it's because he's not too bright. What's your next question?" Mysterion asked, feeling the curl of his lips as he spoke about the others in his group. He felt his body lighten at the idea, and realized that maybe he could make himself look pretty good.

"Right! Now then…The next one's a little personal…" The man trailed off, and Mysterion saw the slight flinch coming from the camera man as he seemed to zoom the lens in on Mysterion's face.

Leaning back, Mysterion smirked, his posture taking on a more relaxed pose. "Shoot… It's what the fans want to know, right?" He could feel the sarcasm of Kenny's personality drifting over his breath. The thought of a relaxed Mysterion did not bring on a new desire to change his mind about answering any personal questions though.

"Well then!" The man said enthusiastically, "If you could possibly be in any sort of romantic relationship with any of your other…Uh…Teammates- ahem-" Embarrassment seemed to waft through the air, and the man staggered to finish the question as he began to sweat, "Which would you choose?" He finished, and leaned his microphone into Mysterion's face so that the other's answer would become clearer.

"None!" Mysterion said with confidence, his hands folding over his chest and his eyes sliding closed in a swav and nonchalant way. He lifted his hand as if to place an imaginary weight into the air with his green gloved hand, "Even though the guys are pretty cool, none of them have what I'm looking for-"

"And what's that Mysterion? You seem pretty confident in your words, what-"

Mysterion placed his hand over his chest momentarily, as if to bring attention to it. "A nice rack. I love big boobs, nothing grabs my attention better than a nice pair of tits that I can really appreciate!" He smiled and laughed slightly, as if in a joking way. He then winked his eye as he saw the camera man's blush and nervous laugh poking through his professional demeanor.

Smiling wickedly, he once again saw the nervous sweat coming over the reporter as he carried on, thinking of each of his teammates. "Not the Toolshed…Human Kite or Mint Berry Crunch have nice boobs…" He winked into the camera lens as he leaned forward and placed his hands on his hips. He smiled again as he narrowed his eyes, "Especially not Mosquito or even Captain Chaos, and I wouldn't even think about The Iron Maiden or Tupperware, and of course not even The Co-" His eyes had been closed by this point as he tried to envision each of his teammates. As he had thought of each one though, The Coon's round curves and chunky body burst into his mind. The image of Cartman during gym class refusing to remove his white shirt while showering did wonders to exaggerate the fleshy mounds on Cartman's chest, and Mysterion was forced to part his eye lids. "Coon…" He muttered out, a warmth consuming his face as well as his throat.

There was a long pause as he said nothing, but simply stood there with a hand outstretched in exaggeration and his lips parted as if to say something. He narrowed his eyes again and watched as the red light to the camera seemed to flicker back momentarily. "Oh ha! Ha!" He tried to sound a little agitated, "It's only a few minutes before the fat fuck finds out that I-" He stopped though, trying to bite his tongue from saying anything more. The image of Cartman's supple man tits unfolding in his mind. 'Shit.' He bit back a snide remark. "Go and finish your damn interview with Toolshed, or better yet, The Iron Maiden. They'll tell you more." He rolled his eyes and looked at the camera again. Momentarily, he placed his fingers into the air to make a mock peace sign, "Mysterion Out!" He breathed with a frown and made his way over to Token, "I need to go. We should all head out we have classes in a few hours." He hissed, and did not wait for a response before he disappeared behind some buildings.

* * *

Walking to the bus stop was a hassle for Kenny. The blood in his body was rushing to keep him warm and erratic. The thought of Cartman's boobs fresh in his mind. Desperately, he would hit his head, as if to try and get the image out of his head. "Gotta fucken' stop this!" He growled, Stan and Kyle coming into his view as he walked up the hill.

They were both leaning forwards, as if draped in a cloud of tiredness. It had been a long night, and Mysterion as well as Kenny always tried to have the meetings and short adventures end in time for them to get enough sleep. It was easy for him to leave, all he needed was a gun to the head and it would be the next day. It wasn't as simple for the others though, they needed time… "Sorry for keeping you guys out so late." He said.

"Hey dude, we aint kids no more!" Kyle said, his posture turning slightly defensive.

Stan smiled with a wary tiredness, "Yeah man, its part of being a superhero, remember?" His brown eyes focused on Kenny's stormy blue ones for only a second before Kenny turned away to look down the hill.

"Where's that fat racist fuck? Normally he's here by now waiting to shove food in my 'poor' face…" Kenny growled, clasping his hands onto the straps of his backpack with a slight worriedness.

"Hey man, what's with you and Cartman all of a sudden?" Kyle snapped, as if defensive about something.

"What?" Kenny asked, confused and shocked at his friend's sudden sharpness.

"Did you see the news broadcast today? They aired that interview!" Stan said, a small grin appearing onto his face.

"Yeah, it was like, just an hour ago too." Kyle chirped in, his facial features looking thoughtful for a moment.

"What? No way man! That shit just happened this morning! They couldn't…."

"It was live…" Stan and Kyle both commented in unison, looking curiously at Kenny. They both seemed to smile evilly when they saw the stunned horror coming over Kenny's face.

"You giving a little extra thought to that fatass' tits?" Kyle asked, a smile twisting over his face. "That's sick man, but I do have to say, appropriate." He laughed, and Stan seemed to mirror Kyle's amused tone.

Kenny watched in horror as his friends laughed and mocked him for his statement. "What, like hell, I-"

"No man, I can totally see your point, Cartman does have some juicy boobs. He's gotta be what, B…C maybe?" He asked, and he couldn't help but erupt into a laughing fit as he spoke.

"Man, fuck you guys, it was a joke!" He yelled at the two as the bus pulled up towards them. The other two boys were still laughing as Kenny followed them onto the bus to go to school. 'Seriously though, where the hell is Cartman?' He thought as he gave one last look off into the distance, as if waiting to see if the large mound of red flesh waddling towards them. Cartman never appeared though, and instead, Kenny was forced to continue onto the bus.

* * *

_*_ Cartman's POV _*_

Cartman began dragging himself down the stairs, the scent of bacon and pancakes wafting into his senses. He couldn't help himself from giving a small smirk as he thought of himself buried chin deep in maple syrup and thick fluffy pancakes with sausage and bacon on top. Itching his butt, he crossed the living room, the flicker of the television screen showing a flash fire and a group of young looking superheroes.

Pausing for only a second, Cartman watched the screen, the image of Mysterion's cocky posture coming into view. "…Next question is a little…Uhn…Personal." Some old man's voice was saying in a muttered tone. Cartman saw the flash of enthusiasm cross over Mysterion's face as he responded.

'Ah! Now this asshole gets interviews!' Cartman balled his fists as his face turned red with anger. He bit his lower lip, leaning down towards the T.V. so that he could hear what Mysterion was being asked.

"If you could possibly be in any sort of romantic relationship with any of your other…Uh…Teammates-" Cartman leaned in closer when he saw the nervous look coming over the reporter's face. The camera man's lens seemed to flush for a second, only to steadily hold Mysterion's face in a close-up view. Cartman growled to himself.

"I bet he thinks Kyle's hot, that bitchy red head has more curves than a toilet seat…" He muttered out, feeling his lips pout as he saw a flash coming through Mysterion's eyes.

"None!" He pronounced, and declared over the live television broadcast that he loved big boobs. Cartman felt his breath drawl out, a small reluctance to be happy spilling over himself. 'Of course Kenny would say something like that, he's a womanizing-'

"Not Tupperware, and of course not The Co-" Mysterion's voice suddenly stopped, and Cartman watched the screen with shocked horror as his so called 'best- friend' reluctantly said his name. There was a light blush coming over Mysterion's face, and Cartman could see that much from under the dark mask Mysterion wore. Streaks of blonde hair seemed to tumble down momentarily over those flashing blue eyes as Mysterion tried to recover his mistaken words. Cartman watched with his mouth agape as he saw Mysterion try to shake off the words, his frown giving a displeased motion as his eyes narrowed. Cartman heard words fading in and out from between Mysterion's words, "…Its…matter of time be….fat fuck finds out that I-" Cartman felt his rage consume him, the audacity that Kenny and Mysterion had to say something so degrading about him on live television!

"No one will ever take THE COON seriously again!" Cartman screamed as he threw his hands into the air. "I'll be a laughing fucking joke! They already hate me, but now the guys…ALL OF THEM, will be laughing at me!" Cartman continued yelling, his words becoming less and less coherent.

His mother had come into the doorway, holding a spatula and looking questioningly over at her son. "You okay Poopsykins?" She asked, her voice soft like silk, the tainted promise of love hanging to them.

Cartman, in his anger looked towards her, "I'm sick today mom, I'm not going to fucking school!" He yelled again as he threw himself towards the staircase and did not even bother to hear what his mother was desperately trying to say after him.

While in his room, Cartman clasped tightly onto Clyde frog, hugging him to his chest, 'I have to get back at him.' He thought, clenching his teeth together as he shoved his way onto his bed. Sitting depressingly up onto his pillows, "They're gonna make fun of me Clyde frog…I just know it."

"Why not try and get him back first Eric…You can get the guys to see how weak Mysterion is…Then you won't get made fun of." Clyde frog's imitation voice rose over Cartman's anger. He looked down at the puppet as if it had given him new life.

"You're right Clyde frog! I'll get Mysterion back!" He smiled, "Tonight…After the meeting…I'll get him back." He whispered, hugging tightly onto the dark green frog puppet. His lips contorted into a large grin, and he closed his eyes as he leaned over to keep the puppet close.

* * *

_Mysterion's POV_

It had been a long day at school. Many of the members of CAF had begun to tease him for his comment on the television. Kenny had mentioned lightly that they should wait to make fun of him for the comment, due to the fact that they could give hints to their secret identities. This had slowed his friends' taunts down slightly, but there was still a nerving sense within Kenny that kept his mind focused on the idea of Cartman having a nice pair of boobs. 'Well…He does have a nice rack…Not to mention curves…And if I had sex with him, I wouldn't have to worry about knocking him up at least…' His mind was brought back to his previous girlfriends and how he would wait for that monthly call from girls saying that they received a particular 'visitor' this month and that he could relax. Enough was enough, he was getting sick of those long nights wondering if he should be worried about some slut or not. Even with wearing condoms, there were still those nights where girls said they were good, but later on would tell him they weren't really on any birth control. The lying…

He folded his hands over his head, trying to claw the thoughts out, 'I shouldn't be trying to convince myself that fucking Eric Cartman is a good thing. He's a pig and monster…' He slumped slightly as he lowered his hands again. 'With a nice rack and a non-reproductive organ unit…' He muttered to his inner thoughts. "The guys would fucking kill me if they even suspected that…" He frowned again. 'Why should I give a shit what they think? Since when does Mysterion, or rather Kenny ever consider what other's think about him?' He looked up towards the sky.

He was currently roaming the streets, the rest of the team having laughed at him long enough for him to give up on trying to have a professional meeting. He excused himself early and now had been wandering the streets for a couple hours. He had been at Cartman's earlier, since the meetings still took place in his basement, but hadn't seen the other boy at all. He had shaken it off, figuring that Cartman was just going to be pissed at him for a while. 'I would like to talk to him still…' He thought desperately, and then quickly shook the thought from his head when he heard a small scratching noise.

Quickly enough, he was able to doge a large item being tossed towards his head. He was not, however, able to doge the body that rammed into his own from the side. Something large and short was doubling him over, forcing him backwards and soon running him into the ground. "You fucking prick!" The loud scream from a very familiar voice rang in his ears. The alley way had done nothing to stop the ringing, and Mysterion found himself being pinned to the ground. A claw was racking itself down his torso, and Mysterion gave a hiss as he bucked his hips up towards his offender.

The other easily rocked off of his body, Mysterion knowing that The Coon really had no upper body strength or balance. When he heard the other roll into a pile of trashcans and garbage bags, he stood quickly, making sure to land a few forceful kicks into the other's side. "What's your fucking problem, Coon?" He rasped out, tired and heavy breathed.

"You're my fucking problem! You embarrassed me on television!" He hissed, blood coming from a new cut along his lips. Mysterion watched as The Coon rolled over to his side, getting on his knees and spitting onto the ground next to him. There was already a bruise along The Coon's cheek, and Kenny wondered if maybe he had kicked the other too hard in the ribs. "I'm a fucking guy! I don't have boobs! I'm…I'm…" The Coon's voice shook slightly as he spoke, but his face was still red. Mysterion watched as The Coon tried to stand up, but rather leaned back down onto his knees, holding his side as if in pain. "I'm a guy! The others are all gonna' make fun of me!"

"They already make fun of you. You've always had tits…man tits…Why try and deny it now?" Mysterion asked, feeling a small anger rise up in his stomach. Why was The Coon trying so hard to deny how heavy he was? Eric Cartman was a fat kid, who constantly got made fun of for his large stomach, fat hands, and thick body.

"No they don't. The Coon isn't someone they make fun of! I'm supposed to be cool! I'm supposed to be manly! I don't have boobs Mysterion!" The Coon shrieked out and looked defiantly up at Mysterion.

Mysterion felt his blood rush suddenly. The Coon's half hidden face was flushed with frustration and his eyes were glazed over with pre-tears. Mysterion watched as the boy's frame shook with either anger or worry, but he wasn't sure which. He knew though, that pouty face was enough to make his blood boil. Instantly, he picked the other up, drawing his hands over his shoulders and pulling him up with viciousness.

"Ow! You're hurt-"

"Shut the fuck up Coon. I need to show you something." He growled out with wildness. The other boy seemed to shiver in Mysterion's eyes, but still held a defiant gaze. Mysterion took it as confusion, and leaned in close to The Coon. "You have really nice boobs, Coon, allow me to show you." His tone was low, and his grin betrayed a toothy hunger.

"Wh-what?" The Coon's voice was shy and nearly non-existent as he shivered. Mysterion smirked as he shoved The Coon over to the nearest wall, forcing the other to stand up straight. The fatter teen couldn't help but let out a small cry as Mysterion pushed against him. "Myster-Wh- what are you doing?" The Coon asked with a shout.

Mysterion leaned in, pinning The Coon's shoulders to the wall with his arm. Leaning over, his face was only slightly angled so that he could brush his masked cheek against the other, "You're fat Coon…And because of this, your body produces more fat cells inside your breast area. You've grown man tits, and I'm willing to bet I can prove this to you." His voice deep, Mysterion's whisper was reflected within The Coon's ear, the boy instantly lurching upwards in order to try and move up. Mysterion responded by placing his free hand onto The Coon's left breast, pressing hard so that the other would understand the seriousness.

The Coon paused in his struggles, his eyes sliding closed and a muttered grunt coming out of his mouth. "Please stop-" He breathed, and Mysterion saw the small flinch the boy gave as he pressed into the area again.

Seconds later, and Mysterion was pulling his hand away, making sure to keep the pressure on the other's collar bone. He smiled as he rubbed his palm against the protruding mound, feeling a nipple tense sharply from under two layers of fabric. "Can you feel that Coon?" Mysterion whispered, his breath warming up. "I'm getting attention from your nipple, what say you?"

The Coon's face was flushed red, his eyes screwed tightly closed as he tried to lean his face away from Mysterion's own. Desperately, the other boy seemed to be trying to control himself, and this only raised more suspicion from Mysterion.

The blonde smiled and pressed harder, making sure to wrap his fingers around the protruding object and squeeze it more tightly. The Coon gasped, and Mysterion had to force his body to stay put as the boy suddenly began to struggle again. Mysterion's kneecap came up, and he found something warm and hard soon rubbing against it. Looking down, Mysterion could see the small protruding bulge of a trapped erection. He couldn't help but feel his blood rush. "Looks like you really do like having your breasts touched. Like a slut Coon… Whores get turned on by this."

"I'm-Ngn…Not a whore…" The Coon gasped out, his eyes revealing a rather tormented and glazed over look. His body was enjoying the touches more than he would have imagined and this only helped to fuel Mysterion's own growing hunger for flesh.

"Of course not, you don't have the personality or the body to be one." Mysterion chuckled darkly as he wound a hand up through The Coon's covered chest. The boy's gloved hands came up over burning skin, and Mysterion wondered if he should have removed his gloves before he had begun his search. Soon enough though, The Coon was panting as he drew the capped villain's shirt up further.

"Don't! Mysterion! Don't you fucking touch me!" The Coon yelled when Mysterion brushed his hands along the studded nipple. The Coon's knee suddenly came up, connecting with the inside of Mysterion's knee, inches from his balls.

Instantly, Mysterion leaned back and off of The Coon, the fear of having his balls kicked in giving him extra strength speed away. "You…Brat." Mysterion growled out as The Coon seemed to look nervously over at him.

"Hey! You're the one touching me where you shouldn't!" The Coon hissed back. "You faggot!"

Mysterion's eyes narrowed, anger flaring through him. "It seems I've gotta show you more than just your apparently nice rack…" His grin turned evil, and he cracked his knuckles together as he rounded on The Coon again, making to pin him down again.

The tussled maybe two minutes, The Coon getting a few good stomach hits in, while Mysterion managed to land another series of kicks into The Coon's sides. By the end of the third slap to The Coon's face, the larger boy was leaning over himself in a heap on the ground. "Face it. You can't win this." Mysterion stated in a tired tone. The fight had only fired his body up more. His cock feeling slightly strained within his pants. He smiled as he grabbed and pulled on The Coon's cape. Quickly, it ripped from its stitched on place along The Coon's neck, allowing Mysterion a nice fabricated material to bound hands together. Laughing to himself at his current luck, he forced The Coon's hands behind himself and tightly wrapped them together within the fabric. The Coon murmured and struggled slightly, but his side was looking rather pained, and Mysterion did not expect him to continue fighting. "Now where were we?" He asked, pushing The Coon backwards and forcing him onto his bound hands. The boy gave a cry out as the pain surged through his wrists.

Mysterion though nothing of it though, figuring that anything he did from this point on would only keep The Coon from thinking about it. Quickly, he pulled the loose fabric up and over The Coon's chest, exposing his breasts. Leaning over, Mysterion smirked as The Coon seemed to fall silent, as if waiting to see what he would do next.

In seconds, Mysterion was sucking on one of the nipples, pulling the hard appendage with his teeth and rolling his tongue over it. "Le-Let go!" The Coon gasped out, but there was more intoxication in that voice than there was doubt, and Mysterion felt his cock tighten at the idea of The Coon begging for more. Raising his other hand up, he pushed The Coon's legs apart, moving to undo his zipper.

The other boy whimpered, but as Mysterion intensified his sucking, The Coon became less and less reluctant to fight back. His protest gave way to wanton gasps and whimpers of enthusiasm. Mysterion was enjoying the lack of fight now that he was so close to getting his dick buried in The Coon's soft mounds of flesh. "You have sensitive nipples…" He muttered out as he allowed a trail of saliva to connect his tongue and the nipple he had been tormenting.

"Shut up!" The Coon growled out. "I'm no-"

"IF you tell me you're not a girl again, I swear, I'll bite your nipple clean off." Mysterion growled. "I know you're not a girl, it's never been more apparent to me." As if to emphasize what he was trying to say, Mysterion pushed his hand along the hard cock that was only separated from his full contact by a thin layer of under ware. Smiling, Mysterion watched as The Coon bucked his hips up into his hand. Pressing down, he leaned his head over towards the other one of The Coon's nipples. "Your tits really are nice though, and I don't think I like anything more than sucking on them." He whispered out.

"Gah!" The Coon's voice was desperate sounding as he tried to lean into the pressure of Mysterion's palm again.

"You want more than this, don't you?" Mysterion asked his voice thick with lust. His eyes narrowed over, and for once, he appreciated his reckless comments, especially the one that had landed him in his current position. "I wonder if you'd be good at sucking? Hm? Coon?" He asked, as if trying to coax the other boy into pleasuring him with his mouth.

"I'm not putting your dick in my mouth." The Coon snapped out. "And the most you better do is suck on those tits, because I don't want you doing anything else to me!" He growled, and Mysterion was taken aback by the sudden fire in the other's voice.

Feeling the urge to snap back, Mysterion only held his tongue, leaning over to push a finger into his mouth. Slickening it in front of The Coon's face, he withdrew it slowly, watching with half lidded eyes as the trail of saliva broke from his finger and mouth. "What are you doing?" The Coon's voice sounded shrill and misguided.

Without saying anything, Mysterion lowered his finger to The Coon's splayed out legs, running his finger between the fabric and The Coon's entrance. Quickly, before the other boy could tense up any other parts of his body, Mysterion thrust his finger into him, making sure to shove it in as far as he possibly could before letting his grip loosen on The Coon's pinned shoulder. "Don't you ever dare tell me what I can and cannot do." He whispered, watching as The Coon's brows furrowed together and he bit his lower lip to alleviate some of the pain.

Mysterion watched as he leaned his head to the side, The Coon's entrance already slickening and relaxing to his single finger. "So loose…" Mysterion muttered out, leaning over The Coon's chest as he tried to gently slip another finger into the entrance. The pressure was building and Mysterion could see the look of frustration appearing over The Coon's face. The boy was holding back, and Mysterion found it delightful to see The Coon so distraught and wanton. Lowering his head, he clamped his teeth over those tender nipples. Quickly, he pumped his fingers into the other's entrance, his free digits running against smooth flabs of skin as he sunk his fingers ever deeper into the warm moister of The Coon's body.

"Too-too much." The Coon panted out, his head rolling back as his lips parted and a rather intoxicating look crept over his face. Mysterion licked his lips as he rolled his fingers into the other's body, wishing desperately that his cock was his finger's replacement.

"I'll show you too much." He whispered back, slipping the fingers out and kissing The Coon's boob with blushing lips. Lowering his hand to The Coon's body, he ripped the under ware away, the pieces pooling behind The Coon's ass cheeks. The cock on The Coon's lower body was pulsing with pre-cum, and it twitched with need as it bounced towards Mysterion's face.

Smirking, Mysterion began to unclothe himself, wanting to be able to spread out enough so that he would be able to get a better angle over the other boy. The Coon panted, but did not seem to protest as his pants were pulled even further down his legs. Mysterion leaned forwards, lapping at the head of the other boy's cock. "I'd ask you to help me 'lube' you up, but I don't doubt you'd bite my fingers if I put them in your mouth. They're not food for you dude. Sorry." He laughed lightly when he heard the protest coming from the other boy.

Spreading The Coon's knees apart further, Mysterion inched his way towards the other boy, making sure to guide his cock into the puckered walls of The Coon's entrance. "KE-KENN-" But Mysterion was quick to cover The Coon's lips, a nearly desperate look pressing over his face.

"Shhh…Out here…We're not them…We're superheroes." He whispered out, his grasp tightening over the tip of his cock. He smiled when The Coon shook his head in agreement. Allowing a pool of saliva to drip into his hand, Mysterion quickly moved the head of his cock so that he could coat it in a nice web of moisture. "This'll be better." He muttered out, leaning towards The Coon's entrance.

"Please..." The Coon whined out, and for a second, Mysterion wondered if he should have gagged the other boy instead. Frowning and rolling his eyes, Mysterion quickly pushed his cock into The Coon's body, listening to the grunted moan that escaped The Coon's lips. The boy seemed quick to relax into the added pressure, which only reassured Mysterion in the fact that The Coon was actually finding an enjoyment in this.

"Have you done this before?" Mysterion asked, but wondered if he really wanted to know the answer to his own question.

"What the fuck do you think!" The Coon hissed out with an anger that caused his inner walls to clench around Mysterion. The masked hero held back the urge to pull out of The Coon's body. Gritting his teeth, he tried desperately to bite back the small burn of pain that consumed his hardened cock.

He put his hand up towards The Coon's exposed breast, taking it within his hand and gently pushing down on it. The nipple tensed right away and Mysterion felt The Coon's body relax almost instantaneously. Relaxing himself, Mysterion allowed for his thighs to press apart The Coon's legs even more. Quickly, he rocked his hips back and rotated his hips back into the other's body. He watched The Coon's expression of pained bliss roam over his face. He couldn't help but feel his cock tighten at the thought of The Coon actually enjoying his cock so deep in his ass. Moaning himself, Mysterion began to stagger a sloppy pace in and out of The Coon's body, trying hard not to over stimulate himself. His body was shivering though, and he was positive that he would release soon.

The Coon's eyes were closed, and his tongue was running over his parched looking lips as his body rocked against the ground up and down from the force of Mysterion's thrusts. The other boy's blushing cheeks were glistening with sweat, and the masked vigilante could not think of anything else other than the hardened nipple under his hand as he bucked his cock deep into the other's expecting hole.

Leaning over, Mysterion took the other's cock into his hand and began to stroke it vigorously. The organ was already swollen and tight, Mysterion pumping it hard as it began to spill over his hand. The boy's walls tightened around his cock, giving Mysterion that extra pressure he needed in order to come violently into the other boy's deep cavern. "Fuck." Mysterion breathed out, gripping The Coon's tits more tightly as he did so.

Pumping his cock in and out of The Coon's body, Mysterion was aware of the cum he was leaving behind in the other's body. Slowly, while panting, he dragged himself out of the other's body. He kept his eyes on The Coon's face, looking for any issue that the other was having. Besides over stimulation as well as dehydration, Mysterion figured that The Coon was probably alright after all. He put himself away quickly and began to move towards The Coon. Swiftly he rolled the other boy over and untied him, allowing the cape to fall to the ground as he listened to The Coon try and catch his breath.

"I- I'm not a girl!" He growled out. "Why'd you do that?" His tone was sharp, nearly bordering on a pout. Mysterion rolled his eyes, remembering the feeling The Coon's rack in his hand, along with the contented exotic face The Coon possessed while he had performed the action.

"You got nice boobs Coon…" He muttered out. He watched as the other boy begrudgingly got his clothes back on and slowly stood up with an even more pained expression.

"Whatever. Fucking asshole." He spat out, stumbling slightly as he began to make his way down the alleyway.

Mysterion watched after him, deciding that it was best to at least make sure the boy made it home in his current condition. Besides, if he wanted any more confrontations with The Coon, he would have to make sure that the other boy made it out of this one okay.

* * *

-End 1:12am

Thank you very much for reading! Also, I would like to say thank you to Eric. Cartam. Must. Bottom. for the fic idea and the picture that this story was inspired from. I would like to hope that this fic meets the expectations of the requestor, and once more, hope you enjoy the story and thank you for the request! As well as being so patient as to wait for its completion. Hope you have many more Kenman adventures, and that you keep on reading!

- Request accept at: 9:50am 4/9/13

-Request completed at: 1:23am 4/12/13

-D. D. Darkwriter

"Beep Beep" Goes the button, which flashes near the screen. "OW Ow" Screams the lady, as we stich up her last seam.


End file.
